


Isaac, King of the Cats

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Why is Isacc, and the club room, covered in cats?
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 19





	Isaac, King of the Cats

Max was slowly getting used to Mayview. Sure, there were still some things he couldn't get used to, but he prided himself on being able to expect the unexpected now. That is to say, he was expecting something to happen that day, something happened every day. He could not have expected what did happen though. Cats. Loads and loads of cats, all over. They were on the tables, the couches, and one was even on Mr. Spender's head. 

"Why are there cats everywhere?" Max asked, attempting to find somewhere to sit down that wasn't covered in cats. He failed.

"I dunno," Isabel said while petting one on her lap, "This just happens sometimes. They follow Isaac and then Isaac comes in here and they come in too."

"How do you accidentally become a cat magnet?" Max asked, closing the door and inching his way around all the cats on the floor.

"By angering a cat like spirit," Isaac said, not looking up from his book. 

"And you angered one?" 

"King C. is always angry at me," Isaac pointed out, "but I guess I did something specific that he wanted to punish me for." 

Max noded, not totally understanding how a storm spirit could cause someone to attract cats, but also knew that the more questions he asked the more confused he would become. After much tip toeing and pushing, he made it to the couch. As it turned out, the cats did  _ not  _ want to give up their claim on the couch. They were even less fazed by the glare he gave them. 

“Stupid cats,” he muttered, angrily poking one of the cats.

Isaac then put down his book, got up, and started picking the cats off the couch with no apparent effort, despite Max struggling to do the same thing seconds earlier. Soon, there was an open seat. 

"You might want to take that before they come back to claim it," Isaac said, before going back to his, miraculously, cat free seat. 

"If you can get them off the couch," Max stated while sitting down, "Shouldn't you be able to get them to go away?" 

“Well moving the cats doesn’t involve any effort on their part, whereas getting them to go away does involve their effort. Or at least I think that’s why. Sometimes cats are stubborn just because. Or maybe they just don’t want to listen to me when I tell them to go away.” Isaac didn’t sound like he particularly cared as he opened his book back up. This time some of the cats around him decided he was to be their new perch, and climbed on top of him. He now had a grey tabby sitting on his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Isaac assuring him the cats would go away on their own, Max was not convinced. Throughout the day Max could see Isaac pass by, followed by a trail of cats. When Max passed by his classroom he could see the cats sitting on desks and generally being a nuisance around him. By lunch time the cats were still there, though their numbers were diminished. Spender’s head was now cat free. Issac’s, not so much.

“There are...less cats now,” Max managed to get out.

“That’s what usually happens,” Ed said, drawing another weird creation with his brush, “They slowly start going away until there’s none left,”

“But where do they go? In fact, where are all of the cats even coming from? Do they just wander around town normally? Do all cats just become spirits when they die, or are an abnormal amount of cats dying? How are the cats finding Isaac though the town? Do they just have a magical sense that allows them to find people? Are they planning to-” 

The rest of the club ignored Max’s ranting, aware that he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, and that most of his questions were just him freaking out and not actual questions he wanted the answer to. By the time Max had finished ranting it was time to go back to class and none of his questions had been answered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s a cat on your head,” Dimitri said matter of factly to Isaac next to the Activity clubroom.

“I never would have guessed,” Isaac replied dryly.

“Are you not concerned as to why he has a cat on his head?” Max asked.

“Nah. This happened every so often when I was in the club,” Dimitri replied, “Though I wonder what Isaac did to anger his spirit this time.”

“What did he do last time?”

“Walked behind Spender for the day,” Isaac muttered as he walked into the clubroom.

"What?” Max asked, even more confused. 

"Don't ask," Dimitri recommend as he left to go make sure Suzy didn't kill someone. 

Meanwhile, inside the club room, Isaac was in a trance, arguing with his spirit. 

"I do not see the problem!" King Catnine boomed, not attempting to contain his anger in any way. 

"The problem is that he's gonna say no and I'm not gonna ask him out if I know he's gonna say no!" Isaac attempted to explain. 

"No you don't know!" King Catnine yelled back, "You don't know until you do it!" 

"I am not going to ask Max out on a date King C.!" Isaac screamed back is frustration. 

Except, he wasn't in his head anymore, and the entire Activity Club, plus Dimitri, heard him yell it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have done more with this fic, so maybe there will be more stories involving it. Who knows.


End file.
